Ransom
by Flagstaffchill
Summary: It started with a small story, a tale of of poor soul that drew Hinata in.


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the idea of this fic. So, yeah,

* * *

"There was a time when i thought all men were kind," A broken voice brought young Hinata out of her musing. The teen looked over to her right when a woman sat. Long inky hair acted as a curtain and blocked the Hyuga's view of her face. the woman was wearing a short white Chinese style dress with black knee high tights underneath, black standard ninja sandals clung to her feet. she had black gloves on her hands and a strange gold band with and orange circle and a kanji, Hinata couldn't quite see right, adored her left ring finger.

"When I got married, I thought love was blind and the love between two people would never die." The woman said lowly as she lifted her sake cup and tilted her head back to finish off the liquid. Her face was delicate, heart shaped. Her lips were stained blood red and her eyes were a dull grey, her long lashes looked naturally curled. A small bubble of envy popped in Hinata was she help her breath at the sight of this gorgeous woman.

Around her neck was a silver chain with a small diamond shaped charm with more diamond shape squares along with a smile silver wedding band make Hinata's lavender eyes widen. The Hatake crest hung around her slender neck innocently as if it was meant to be there in the first place. The only Hatake she knew of was Kakashi sensei... Which would make this his wife! Hinata covered her mouth before the gasp was let out. She didn't know Kakashi was married, and she would bet her entire clan's fortune that Naruto didn't know either. The woman let out a small bitter laugh and turned fully to face the heiress of the Hyuga clan. The woman had an ample supple of breast and it made Hinata feel self-conscious about her underdeveloped chest.

"I was young once, such as yourself... and I was so unafraid. I was in ANBU right beside the prodigious Uchiha, but my clan always kept my file away from the public. But when I met my husband I knew that he was my mate. He was so gentle and so soft. But after the first summer of our marriage he was gone. He fell in love with another..." The woman stopped and looked down at her feet, as if she was the one to be ashamed. Hinata hung on to this mysterious woman's words. Feeling the love that come with each positive word she said.

"I thought that when she died he would come back to me, be mine again..but he couldn't give her up. I still dream that he would come back, and be with me. That we could move on from here on out. But he never will... I left this village and hoped to move on." She said bitterly as she tipped her head at the waiter to refill her sake. Both females stayed silent as the young man came and brought more sake. The waiter blushed heavily as his eyes never left the woman who sat next to the heiress. Hinata noted quickly of how many men stared at the mystery woman in wonder, hell even Sakura and Ino stared at her. Quickly looking back down at her tea, Hinata focused on the older ninja.

After she took a small sip of her warm sake, the woman began to speak again, "I have been living in hell ever since I left. My heart has ever left his grip and every time I hear his name its like he skins what little I have left." The woman stood quickly and Hinata stood with her, the woman threw down a few yen to cover both of their bills. "Come with me." The woman said as she turned and walked with grace and authority, Hinata could only follow her.

The woman wove her way around the crowd with ease as Hinata had a hard time keeping up with her. After a few minutes of traveling, the couple ended up at a small park away from the crowds. The woman looked up at the setting sun before letting a small sigh slip her lips. Hinata looked around and began to feel something was off, before she could activate Byakugan the woman spoke, "I'm sorry things have to end like this, young Hyuga... I really do like you." She said as she closed her eyes. Hinata's pale eyes widened as she took a step back, the overwhelming fear tensed her small body. The last thing Hinata saw before she blacked out was the spinning Sharingan.

* * *

Errrh my god!

I'm loving this idea y'all!

review if you love it, review if you hate it!

\- FC


End file.
